


To Dance the Dance

by Estirose



Category: Kamen Rider Kiva
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-15
Updated: 2010-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-13 16:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mio knows that loving a human means death. She does it anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Dance the Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This ended where it ended. Looks like it’s the first of a series detailing a Mio/Wataru as well as a Taiga/OC.

Mio sometimes remembered that to love a human was to die by the Queen’s hand. But she had also heard that the Queen fell in love with a human and was cursed to die by her subjects’ hands. Maybe there was no Queen; maybe it was safe to love.

Because she loved Wataru. Who was human. And if there was no Queen, that meant that she could love him. She’d heard that love didn’t discriminate between genders or races; it certainly didn’t seem to discriminate between species.

She dreamed of the day that Wataru would ask her to marry him. The day that they could become one, the day that they could truly express their love.

But of course, she was Fangire. He was human. The fact that it shouldn’t happen meant that of course it did happen.

So, with that in mind, she took a picnic basket out to the park. She and Wataru would have a picnic. If she died that day, if she died the next, then so be it.

“Thank you for inviting me, Mio,” he said politely as she set the food out. Most Fangire, with some exceptions, ate human food; partly to blend in.

“Thank you for coming, Wataru,” she replied. “I’m glad that you were able to come.” She blushed a little at that. Wataru was a wonderful person and she didn’t care that he was human.

Wataru smiled and started eating. She ate along with him, glad that she was able to make him happy.

They enjoyed a good meal until a woman appeared, hair back in a pony tail, but still more elegant than Mio could ever hope to be. “Your night has come,” she intoned.

Mio froze. Queen! Queen had come to punish her. The woman held her hand out, and the crest formed. She shook her head, hoping against hope that she could at least get Wataru away from there so that he’d live instead of dying for her mistake.

But Wataru was standing up, crazily enough, trying to protect her. She sprung up, inserting herself between Wataru and the Queen. “Wataru, run!” she cried, hoping that he would get out of there and save himself.

But he didn’t seem inclined to. “Only if you come with me,” he said, which would have been romantic had this not been *Queen*, that he wasn’t risking death by staying there.

If she ran, she’d die and he’d die with her. If she got him to run, then he’d be safe. “She’s here for me.”

She could see Wataru’s expression harden as she looked back at him. “Leave this to me, Mio,” he said, and Mio could only wonder what level of crazy Wataru was at, because she’d be running if she knew that she had a chance of getting away.

“N-no,” she said. “Thank you for knowing me, Wataru,” she said, closing her eyes. “Thank you for being there for me.”

It was time for her to die, and she knew it, and therefore she had no strength to push Wataru away.

Suddenly, she could not feel Wataru behind her anymore, and then she realized that Wataru was *tackling* the Queen foolishly and bravely. It was like he’d gone mad, totally mad, that he wanted death himself.

And then Wataru had pulled the woman away. Mio grabbed her purse and ran; if she found Wataru, she’d get hm to safety; otherwise, she’d do what she could.

Shortly after, she found two figures fighting. A Fangire in a reddish shade, presumably the Queen from her looks, and a fighter in armor. Kiva? She’d heard that Kiva killed Fangire. There was another fighter, too. Maybe he was that one.

In any case, she was unable to move, only able to watch as the two combatants wrestled with one another, the Queen and the man in armor. She knew she should run away and find Wataru, but the fact that it was her life, her love that had brought the Queen here caused her to freeze in place. Maybe some part of her wanted to die. Maybe some part of her wanted to be blasted away for her sins.

But soon, the combatants were out of view again and she sagged to the ground. Would Wataru be okay? Should she go back and look for him where they’d been picnicking? She had no clue, she didn’t know, and it scared her to go back and find out. For Wataru to be so brave, so brazen, to risk his life for hers touched her, but at the same time, it scared her that he was going to die for doing nothing more than being too brave.

Only after a while could she stand up and force her back to the picnic. Wataru staggered back after her, and she wondered how beaten up he’d gotten before the armored figure had gotten there. “Wataru, are you okay?”

She didn’t really want to explain why the QUeen had gone after her, but it was better if Wataru knew why it had happened so that he knew to stay far, far away from her. She’d have to refuse his phone calls and him if he didn’t understand why he should keep himself safe. “I’m okay,” he said, sitting down beside her. “Are you?”

“I’m… okay,” she said haltingly. “I’m sorry, Wataru.”

“Why was she after you?” Wataru asked, moving closer to her. She wished he could comfort her, or vice-versa, but she also knew that the love between them was futile, that they’d never have any peace.

“BEcause I’m Fangire, and I love a human.” She knew he’d ask what a Fangire was. Maybe it was a good thing. Maybe he’d refuse her once he knew, and that would save his life. He wouldn’t get near her and therefore he wouldn’t be a target.

“Why can’t Fangire love humans?” he asked as he shyly took her hand. “Why did that woman come after you?”

“Queen punishes those who love humans,” Mio said slowly. “That is her job. Fangire are hunters, humans are prey. So it’s forbidden to love those who are prey.”

“It’s possible for Fangire not to feed,” Wataru said gently. “I knew one that was like that… he was wonderful.” There was a sad smile on his face, and Mio had to wonder what had happened. Had Wataru been in love before?

“You know what Fangire are,” she said, wrapping her mind around that concept. “Wataru, did you love him? Did you have a boyfriend?” It made no sense to have a boyfriend, much less a human one, for a male Fangire.

“Oh, no, no!” Wataru said, blushing a little. “Oomura-san was a friend of my father’s; I asked him to teach me violin-making.”

“Oh,” Mio said. “Is he okay?”

Wataru’s smile vanished. “No, he was killed. By IXA.”

Mio shivered. “The human-made system.” She looked over at him. “How does Wataru know so much about Fangire? Or are you Fangire?” She thought not. Otherwise Queen wouldn’t need to go after Mio for loving Wataru.

“No, I’m not,” Wataru said. “I’m just… I’ve known about the Fangire for a long time.” He looked over at her. “I never thought Mio was one.”

Blushing, Mio said, “She’ll be back. I’m going to be dead, soon, Wataru. It’s best to save yourself. I don’t want you to die with me.”

“No,” Wataru said. “I’ll defend you, Mio, with my life.” he looked at her intently. “Mio is precious to me.”

“Wataru,” Mio said, and then stopped. How was she going to get him to stop protecting her? It’s not like she needed it, after all. “Please. Don’t. I broke the law, and the punishment is death.”

“I can’t let Mio die for love,” Wataru said. He held her hands. “I won’t let you die, Mio. I won’t!”

“Wataru,” she said. There seemed to be no words beyond what she’d said before to make Wataru save himself. After all, Wataru needed to be safe, and then she could die with the knowledge that he’d find a human some day, somebody else, and be happy and have children and die. Not be like he was like this, dying for Mio, who didn’t deserve it. “Please….”

He smiled at her. “I won’t let you die.”

She closed her eyes. How was she going to save him if he wouldn’t let her?

* * *

The fact that Mio was a Fangire was a surprise to Wataru, but he knew that she was a good person. And if Oomura-san could be good, so could Mio. Protecting Mio had been important, even if he hadn’t known about her then what he knew now. He would protect Mio forever and ever if she gave him the chance.

What bothered him was what she’d revealed. That Fangire were forbidden by law to love humans, the punishment being death. And yet, Mio had loved him anyway. That made him even more determined to save her. If he had to go out and find this Queen, kill her, he’d do it to keep Mio safe. If there was nobody to hurt Mio, then they could be happy together.

In order to keep Mio safe, he’d have to spend time with her and endanger her. Become her bodyguard, confront the Queen when she came calling, save Mio. He hoped that Mio wouldn’t refuse him the chance to do that. He wanted Mio to be safe and happy and this would keep her safe and happy.

It wasn’t like he had anything important to do anyway, or at least nothing that wouldn’t hold. He’d completed all of his latest repairs, and he’d always eaten light. He had enough money to live on, thanks to his mother.

With that resolved, he dialed Mio. He’d outline the plan to her, and hopefully, she’d agree. He didn’t want her hurt, and he doubted that she wanted to die. “Hello?” Mio asked, “Wataru?”

“Mio?” he replied. “I… could we talk? Over food, I mean. Here.”

She ate food, he knew that. Maybe most Fangire did. In any case, he hoped to get her to agree to be watched over, protected, until Queen was dead. There had to be others who had evaded Queen, maybe he could convince her that way, and if worst came to worst, he’d tell her about Kiva, and hoped she wouldn’t freak out. He doubted Kiva had a good reputation among Fangire.

“Y-yes,” Mio said hesitantly, and he had to wonder why. Was she afraid of the Queen? That would make sense. “But not today, Wataru. I-I have to… to think.”

Sighing in defeat, Wataru said, “My home is always open to you, Mio.”

“I know, Wataru,” Mio said, “But… you saw the Queen.”

“And it’s not going to stop me from loving you,” he said firmly. “I promise you, Mio, I’ll protect you.”

“You can’t, Wataru,” she said. “Please. I know you mean well, but… I can’t be responsible for your death!”

“You won’t be, Mio,” he said, trying to assure her of the fact that everything was okay now and she was safe.

“Wataru….” Her voice trailed off. “I… I’ll come over to dinner. Sometime.”

“My home is always open to you, Mio,” he repeated. “Please come over soon, Mio.”

“I… I….” And then the connection suddenly ended.

Knowing Mio would take a while to figure things out, he put his phone down, only to have it ring a minute later. Wataru looked at the display. Nago-san. Curious as to what the bounty hunter wanted, he answered the phone. “Hello?”

“Wataru-kun,” Nago-san said abruptly. “I’m taking you to lunch.”

“Um, okay,” Wataru said, a little confused. Why would Nago-san be treating him to lunch? It had to be something important. “Where.”

“Watermill Cafe,” Nago-san said, giving a set of directions. “Meet me there.”

Having no clue as to what Nago-san wanted, Wataru scratched his head and went to meet him. After Nago-san ordered food for both of them, he pointed out a figure sitting at a table near the water. “That man,” Nago-san said, “Is a wanted robber. I want you to capture him.”

“Me?” Wataru asked. “But, why?” Why would Nago-san want him to do that? Nago-san was much better at such things.

“It is a step towards retaining your purity,” Nago-san said. “Go!”

“Um. Okay.” He had no clue how to do that. Then he remembered how the police had treated a suspect, and so walked up to the man that Nago-san had pointed out. “Hello, Robber-san.” He wished that Nago-san had given him a name. It sounded politer than a title in this case. “Could you please come with me?”

The man exploded up, knocking his table over into Wataru, and taking off. Wataru chased him in confusion. “Stop! Please, stop! Please?”

But the man didn’t want to stop, though he did slow down. Wataru was in good shape, so he caught up with the Robber, but the man was a better fighter than he was without Kiva to back him up.

Wataru was being tossed around, losing a shoe in the sandpit in the fight, when another person stepped in. A man, in white, coming to join the fight. Wataru could only sit and stare as the man and the robber went at it.

But finally the Robber ran away. Wataru didn’t think that Nago-san would be too pleased with him, but there wasn’t much he could do. And then the man was retrieving his shoe and looking at him strangely. “Wataru-kun?” the man asked, searching his face. “Wataru-kun, is it really you?”

“Eh?” Wataru asked. How did this man know who he was? He didn’t know too many people, after all.

“You don’t remember.” The man said, disappointed. He looked around wildly, finally casting his eyes upon the sandpit. Wataru watched as he piled sand up into a sandhill, and suddenly was reminded of his time with Taiga, before Taiga disappeared. He watched the man build it, spotting the glove.

“Taiga!” He was rewarded with a smile on the man’s part. “Taiga, is it really you?”

“You haven’t changed a bit, have you, Wataru-kun?” the man said, smiling. He had to be Taiga, he had to be! How amazing it was to see his friend again, and in such a place. “Still having to protect you.”

Wataru blushed. “I guess a bit,” he admitted, and Taiga’s smile broadened.

“I want to catch up with everything!” Taiga pronounced. “I’ve got so much to tell you… and I imagine it’s the same with you.” He kept smiling. “Give me your cellphone number, Wataru-kun, and I’ll give you mine.”

“Oh, okay,” Wataru said, reaching for his cellphone as Taiga pulled out his.

Even the arrival of Nago-kun yelling at him couldn’t dampen his joy.

* * *

Mio finally agreed to meet up with Wataru, if only to finally convince him that he needed to let go, to be safe, to not be with her. That was the only way she could imagine him managing to live now that the Queen had targeted her. It would be hard for her to be rude and tell him that she was breaking up with him as he served her food, but she wanted him to live.

So, she let him serve her lunch. “Wataru, I….”

“It’s okay, Mio,” Wataru said, smiling at her. “I know you want to keep me safe.”

“That’s why we can’t be together, Wataru,” Mio said, hanging her head. “If I don’t see you, she can’t kill you as well as me.”

“No, Mio, she’s not going to kill either of us,” Wataru said firmly. He grasped her hand. “I won’t let her.”

“But you’re human, and… she can kill you so easily.” She shook her head, and tried to gather up her courage. “I can’t see you. I can’t risk you.”

“Mio, I can defend myself,” Wataru said gently, but firmly. “You don’t have to be afraid for me.” She looked up; he was smiling.

“How?” Mio asked. How could he? He was human. She could kill him in a heartbeat if she wanted to, the Queen could kill him in even less.

“Because I… I have Kiva.” He looked down, as if ashamed. She didn’t blame him; she was in shock too. The rumors were that Kiva was the King’s armor, and yet Kiva was killing Fangires. Somehow, somebody was using it to kill her kind. And that someone was apparently Wataru.

“Wataru? Why?” Mio asked. She couldn’t imagine Wataru killing anyone.

“I don’t know,” Wataru said. “I’ve been able to, ever since I could remember.”

“Yes, but… why are you killing Fangires, Wataru? Or are you the one?” She didn’t want to ask, and yet, if Wataru was killing them, she deserved to know.

“I… I’m compelled to, Mio.” He looked at the table, as if it would absolve him of his guilt, and it was clear to her that he felt guilty.

“Compelled… oh, I’m so sorry!” Mio said. “B-but you’ve never attacked me.”

“I only attack Fangire who are attacking humans, Mio,” he said. “Usually, many of them.” He was still studying the table as if it would give him answers. “I try to resist it sometimes, but it’s hard.” He looked up at her. “I’m sorry, Mio.”

Mio shivered. Someday, Wataru might feel compelled to attack her just like he’d attacked the Queen. Her Boyfriend might have no choice but to kill her. “So, you’d kill me, if you had to.”

“I know Mio wouldn’t make the Bloody Rose sing,” Wataru said. “I know Mio is a good person and only has to do what she has to do. Mio wouldn’t stalk people to terrify them before killing them.”

She blushed; she’d done that before. “I… I’ve done that too. Sometimes. But usually I’m too shy to do that to anyone.”

“Mio is a good person,” Wataru said, smiling. “I knew it.” He took her hands. “I will protect Mio with my life if I have to.”

“I… I don’t want you to do that,” she said. “Not to risk your life like this. Wataru is a good person, too, even with the compulsion.”

He nodded. “Will you let me protect you, Mio? I don’t want you to die because you loved me….”

“I can’t ask you to do that for me,” she said. “But I can’t stop you either, Wataru. I just don’t want you to die.”

Wataru smiled. “I won’t,” he promised, clenching her hands.

* * *

With that settled, Wataru prepared to follow Mio around and protect her. But a call from Taiga interrupted his preparations; Taiga wanted to meet him for lunch. Wataru wished that Taiga had chosen a better time, but he was still eager to see his old friend again.

So, he met Taiga at Taiga’s amazing business. Taiga had told him it was a funding company. It looked so fantastically large and amazing that it took Wataru’s breath away.

A man walked by him as an older man with a ponytail walked him in. Taiga was waiting in the lobby. “It’s amazing,” was all that Wataru managed to say.

“Glad you like it,” Taiga said, with some amusement. “I’ve worked hard to make it a good company.”

“It’s still amazing Taiga is a company president,” Wataru said enthusiastically. “Taiga must be very proud.”

“I am,” Taiga said, smiling. “But let’s go to lunch. We’ll be meeting my fiancee there.”

“Fiancee?” Wataru asked. He stepped back. “I can’t interrupt things!” Taiga’s fiancee had to be beautiful and so well mannered.

“Yes you can,” Taiga said, his smile becoming broader. “She’ll be so keen to meet you, Wataru-kun. I’ve told her so much about you….”

“Um, okay,” Wataru said. “What’s her name?”

“Takada Miu,” Taiga said, ushering him out of the building. “The restaurant’s nearby, within walking distance. Why don’t you tell me how things are going in your life?”

“Um… well, I have a girlfriend too,” Wataru said.

“You do?” Taiga sounded delighted. “What’s her name?”

“Suzuki Mio,” Wataru told him. “She’s really nice.” He blushed. How simple that probably sounded to Taiga! But he did like Mio. And he wasn’t going to lie to Taiga.

“Do you think you’re going to marry her?” Taiga asked. “Or is it….”

“I hope to ask Mio someday, but….” He had to kill the Queen first and save Mio so that the two of them could live in peace.

Taiga grinned. “I’m sure you’ll do fine.” He patted Wataru in the back. “I have faith in you, Wataru-kun.”

“Thank you,” Wataru said, feeling uncertain. Of course, he’d have to make things safe, but he could do that.

They soon were led to a table in a private room, and Wataru had to wonder how rich his friend was. The woman at the table was wearing a hat, but her features looked familiar. “Miu, dear, let me have you meet my childhood friend Wataru-kun.”

She stood up, and Wataru realized after a moment that she looked familiar, though he couldn’t quite place her. She, on the other hand, stared at him as if he’d grown three heads. “He’s Kiva!”

Taiga looked too stunned for words. Wataru himself stared at her dumbly before realizing Queens went with Kings and Taiga had to be King and all of his plans were shot because Taiga would be pissed if Wataru killed her and-

Wataru stumbled out of the room before anything else could happen.

* * *

Taiga stared off after his friend, while his new Queen stared equally in shock by his side. “Wataru-kun? He’s… Kiva?”

His mind was racing at a hundred miles an hour. Wataru-kun couldn’t be Kiva unless Wataru-kun was Fangire or had the blood; and Wataru-kun wasn’t in Bishop’s records, he’d checked. So he had to be something not full. He couldn’t imagine Wataru-kun being still alive and possessing Kiva if he’d been human; he’d be dead by the third or so transformation at most and Wataru-kun was still alive, so Wataru-kun had to be something Fangire.

“You said he was human,” Miu said. Taiga couldn’t help but admire his Queen, a sweet woman whose mother was one of the Royal Physicians. She was beautiful and perfect and she’d taken to the role of Queen like a duck to water.

“I thought he was,” Taiga said. “Quickly. Who were you going for when he attacked you?”

“A traitor named ‘A Dress Like An Isolation Cell’,” Miu said. “But… if he’s Fangire, then….”

“She’s not a traitor,” Taiga said, grinning. “And he’s not a traitor.”

Miu nodded, more practical than he was sometimes. “Then I’ll take her off the list, though what will you do about him? He’s been attacking his own kind, after all.”

Taiga started calming down at Miu’s words. He couldn’t have found a better wife-to-be. “Find out how he got it, first of all. Then I’ll talk to him. Find out why he’s doing this and tell him to stop.”

Wataru-kun would, after all, after Taiga talked to him. Then he’d talk to the happy couple and do whatever he could to encourage their relationship. He wanted Wataru-kun to be happy, after all.

“How?” Miu asked. “Where would we start?”

Taiga smiled at her. “Bishop says that my traitorous mother is still alive. If anyone gave Wataru-kun the powers, it would be her.”

Miu nodded. “Then, let’s go, and let’s find out. A Queen has to protect her people too.”

“Of course,” Taiga said. “That’s what we do; protect our people.” He smiled. “But first, since I know that this won’t be enjoyable, let me treat you to lunch, first.”

Lunch was what she deserved, after all. She was truly a blessing. And then they’d find his mother together, and they’d find out what was going on.

“Of course,” she said, smiling at him. Yes, he was truly blessed.

He watched her eat lunch after it was served, thouroughly enjoying watching her. She was so beautiful and so wonderful and he hoped that her relationship with Wataru-kun would get better once Wataru-kun would stop attacking their kind.

Then they headed back to Development and Pioneer. Taiga had a short and furious discussion with Bishop; the man had not wanted to reveal his mother’s location at first, but Taiga had gotten it out of him. So then they went to the wilderness, to find Taiga’s mother. Taiga really really didn’t want to go, but he had no choice. If he was to understand the mystery of Wataru-kun having Kiva, he had to.

He and Miu soon found the cave, guided by ancient magic that had given King the sense of where the previous Queen was. Taiga stepped inside, not really wanting to see the woman, but knowing he had no choice.

The figure in black turned. Taiga couldn’t help but to be shocked, even as he loathed her; her hair was long and limp, her face pale, an eyepatch over one eye. But his anger returned as he remembered what she’d done and what had happened to him.

Not that it seemed to affect her. She dropped her stick and tottered towards him. “Taiga!” she cried.

“Mother,” he said coldly. “You’ve been up to no good, have you?”

“Taiga, tell me what’s troubling you,” his mother said, as if she’d been there for him all of his life.

“Kiva,” he said, and was happy to see a small amount of fear cross her face. “Why does Kurenai Wataru-kun have it?”

But she was silent. He reached out and grabbed her by the throat with his bare, marked hand. “Answer me!”

She smiled, despite the pain it must be causing. “Wataru is your half-brother,” she said, mockingly.

“Wataru-kun is my what?” Taiga asked, not quite trusting his ears. He looked at Miu, who seemed as surprised as he was. His mother merely smiled, as if it were some tidbit of wisdom that she didn’t feel like imparting again.

“King,” Miu said. “Taiga. Perhaps we should leave? Now that we have what information we came here for.”

Taiga nodded. “You’re right,” he said. “We have what we came for.” Now, it hadn’t been the answer he’d expected – though he’d not exactly been expecting anything, really – so he was taking a minute or so to assimilate it. But he would assimilate it, and then he would process it, and then he’d decide what to do about his sudden baby brother.

Maybe he was starting to assimilate it anyway, if he could think of Wataru-kun as his baby brother. Which Wataru-kun apparently was. Wataru-kun had been given the Kiva powers for some reason, and Taiga had to admit, as the Queen’s son he had some sort of claim of right for them. Just not more than Taiga’s.

As he and Miu walked in the wilderness, he finally got to the point where he could speak. “Wataru-kun is my baby brother.” He shouldn’t even have an honorific, then, because he was Taiga’s baby brother.

“That still doesn’t explain why he’s attacking his own kind,” Miu said thoughtfully. “But I’m sure you’ll figure that part out, Taiga.” He smiled, proud of her and of himself.

“I will, and then he’ll *stop* attacking his own people,” Taiga said. Yes, everything would work out fine. Wataru would stop attacking his own people and start using his powers to Fangire benefit; he and Wataru would be the brothers they were supposed to be. Then Wataru and his girlfriend would get married and in a few decades, he’d be an uncle. He was rather looking forward to it, actually.

“Of course he will,” Miu said. “My fiance is most persuasive.”

Taiga beamed. “I hope to be your husband, soon,” he said.

“I look forward to it,” she replied. “I need a King to complete me.”

“And I need a Queen to complete me,” he said, smiling. “I am so lucky to have you, Miu.”

“I’m looking forward to having my King… and to having my brother in law by my husband’s side,” Miu said. “But you have to tame your brother, first.”

Ah, yes. Not precisely tame, but reason with. Get Wataru to understand. Taiga had a sneaking suspicion that Wataru was not full Fangire; his mother’s crime had been loving a human, after all. Wataru had to be the result of that liaison. It didn’t really matter to Taiga. Wataru was Wataru and Wataru was his half-brother, so that made things right.

He had a sneaking suspicion that Wataru was woefully ignorant of his heritage as a Fangire. If Wataru only knew the wonderful part of being a Fangire, he’d embrace his heritage and come be one of Taiga’s people. The whole ignorance could be why he was attacking the Fangire; once he saw the Fangire as his own kind, Taiga was sure that the attacks on their kind would stop.

“I’m going to go talk to that girlfriend of his first,” he reasoned out loud. “She can tell me more about how Wataru-kun is living. I’m sure she’ll be glad to know that she’s not going to die.”

“The King’s mercy would surely get anybody to talk,” Miu said. “Would you like me to sit in, my King?”

He smiled at that. “I think that in this case, I’d best talk to her alone,” he said. “She might yet be a bit uncomfortable with you around.”

She nodded. “I’d rather my husband’s sister in law not be uncomfortable with me.”

“Good,” Taiga said. He squeezed her hand. “We’ll make it better. Together.”

“Together,” Miu echoed.

* * *

Mio didn’t know why she’d gotten the call to go to the company Development and Pioneer and speak to the president until she got there and remembered. Development and Pioneer was the King’s company, serving Fangire interests. And the King was the President.

She was going to be dead, and there was nothing Wataru could do about it. The whole thought of not endangering Wataru made her feel at peace even as she knew she was going to die.

But she still felt a little nervous as the man in the ponytail escorted her to meeting room. The King was smiling at her, which didn’t calm her any. She didn’t want to die, not really, even though she knew it was for the best.

“Suzuki Mio?” the King asked – and she could tell he was King even if the symbol was under his glove. He smiled kindly at her, and she had to blink. Was he making her comfortable before he killed her?

“Y-yes,” Mio said, trying to draw breath into her lungs.

“Nobori Taiga.” He bowed a little. “Please take a seat.”

She nodded timidly and sat down in the indicated chair. “Y-yes, King.”

He grinned. “So, you know who I am. Good.” He sat down as well.

“Y-yes, King,” Mio said, bowing her head.

“There’s nothing to be afraid of,” Taiga said gently. “I have good news for you, in fact.” He paused, reaching out to lift her chin. “You were put onto the Queen’s list by accident. You’re not breaking Fangire law.”

“But Wataru is….” human, she wanted to say, and Kiva, but she just couldn’t.

“Fangire,” the King finished for her. “And therefore neither of you is breaking the law.”

“Oh,” she said. She was relieved, though she had to wonder how she’d failed to notice that Wataru was Fangire.

“In fact, I’ve just discovered that he’s my half-brother,” the King continued, smiling. “So I wanted to see the girl he was dating for myself.”

Mio’s heart started pounding. “But Wataru….”

“Never told you he was Fangire?” the King asked. “That’s because he’s only half. In fact, I’m wondering if he has any clue about that.” He was still smiling. “So, tell me about Wataru.”

“Wataru’s really nice,” she said. “And he’s really shy.” She paused a moment. “He’s also brave, too. He wasn’t afraid of the Queen.” She wondered if he knew that Wataru was Kiva. “I like him very much.”

The King laughed. “You seem to be a lot like him,” the King said. “I can see why he likes you.” He let go of her chin and took her hand in his gloved one. “I want you to do something for me.”

“Do something for you?” Mio echoed. What could she do for the King? She shifted uncomfortably in the chair.

“Wataru needs to be more Fangire,” Taiga said. “He’s taken an important first step – he has you, after all – but I need him to understand his heritage. I need you to be with him as much as possible. I want you to teach him to hunt and to understand life the way we see it. Because I think he’s been mislead. He’s attacking his own kind.”

“He… he said that it was a compulsion….” Mio said softly.

“A compulsion, interesting,” the King said, thoughtfully tapping his chin. “Then I’ll find a way to free him from it.”

Mio nodded. “I’ll do what I can, but….” She didn’t think she was capable of what the King asked of her.

“I’ll find a way to destroy the compulsion,” the King said, smiling. “You teach him to be Fangire. It’s good practice for your future children, after all. I also want to talk to your parents; I think one of the things he lacks is a good family to be with.”

“So… you have no objection to us?” Mio asked, scarcely able to believe it.

“Objection?” He squeezed her hand with his gloved one. “I’m just glad that Wataru’s made such a good choice. And I’m sure you and your family will make him feel welcome.”

“Yes, King,” she said, looking down at their hands.

“You can stop calling me King,” the King said. “After all, you’re going to marry my little brother. Call me Taiga.”

“Y-yes, Taiga-san,” Mio managed. Never would she think of calling the King something without an honorific.

“Taiga,” the King said firmly. “I’m family. Call me Taiga.”

“Taiga,” Mio said, forcing the honorific off his name.

* * *

Mio’s parents had too been called to the King’s office. They came back, excited and thrilled, unlike her. She was still unsure on how she’d carry out the duty of getting Wataru to be more Fangire. “We’ve accepted the wedding proposal that the King made on behalf of his brother,” her mother said, excited.

Of course her parents would be excited. The King had just arranged a marriage between her and his little brother. Wataru’s human blood was easily overlooked in such circumstances.

Her mother chattered about how easy Mio had been to wean and how she’d help Mio teach Wataru to hunt. Her father was wanting to see more of the King’s choice. Both of them wanted children out of the couple the moment they could.

There would be the wedding, of course, and her mother talked about patterns for her gown. Never mind that only Mio and Wataru would see it, really, unlike human weddings; she still wanted it to be perfect.

“This is the King’s younger brother,” her mother said as she set out the table. “You’ll have the chance to bear a future King or Queen.”

She nodded dutifully and hoped that she wouldn’t do anything to foul it up.

* * *

Wataru was getting worried. Mio hadn’t been in contact with him and wasn’t returning his phone calls; and Taiga… Taiga he was still trying to figure out.

The revelation that he’d somehow made friends with the Fangire king had rocked him to his core. That Taiga, who had protected him when they were younger, was his enemy now was somewhat… not ironic, but upsetting. Taiga had left him messages once or twice, which he’d ignored. Mostly. He’d listened to them, all “Wataru, please call me” in pleading tones.

His doorbell rang, and he stopped working on the violin he’d been working on to peek out the window. “Taiga,” he said softly. How he was supposed to deal with this he wasn’t sure, but he was sure that he wasn’t ready to deal with it yet. Still, the fact that the Fangire King had shown up at his house was alarming, and maybe it was time for a final battle. He had been killing Taiga’s people, after all.

He went down to answer his door, opening the gate for Taiga. “Wataru,” Taiga said in relief. “I was worried about you.”

This was not quite the reaction he expected out of the Fangire king, so Wataru just stood and stared at Taiga.

Suddenly, Taiga threw an arm over Wataru’s shoulders. “You shouldn’t worry me like that. Let’s go; I want to talk to you.”

“Um….” He wasn’t sure what to say. Taiga’s reaction had thrown him for a loop.

“There are certain things you should know, Wataru,” Taiga said. “Things that will change your life. For the better.” He smiled. “You don’t have to be alone anymore, Wataru.”

“Eh?” Wataru asked, still confused.

“I’ve got my bike right here,” Taiga said. “You and I are going for a ride. I’ll feed you dinner!” He pulled Wataru to his bike.

“But I’ve got to lock my door,” Wataru said, not able to think of anything more coherent to say.

“Do that,” Taiga said, and Wataru produced the key. He walked back to his front door, absently noting that Taiga wasn’t letting him out of his sight, and then walked back.

Taiga handed him a helmet. “I’m going to take you to my favorite restaurant,” Taiga said. “You’ll like it, Wataru. We’ll have a private room.”

And Taiga was as true as his word, driving to a small restaurant. The greeter immediately recognized him and sat the two of them down at a table, fetching Taiga some water. Taiga muttered something to the waiter, who bowed.

“Taiga knows what I am,” Wataru said, playing with one of the forks.

“Yes,” Taiga said, “I do.” He grasped Wataru’s right hand with his gloved one. “You’re Fangire.”

“Eh?” Wataru asked, not sure why Taiga was saying that.

“I suspected as soon as my Queen told me what happened, and then I confirmed it. You’re Fangire,” Taiga said, still smiling. It was starting to scare Wataru, that expression of complete and total bliss. “And… my brother.”

“What?” Wataru asked, not sure he’d heard Taiga correctly.

“My little brother,” Taiga said, still blissful. “Half-human, of course, but still my little brother. Something good happened out of my mother’s… liason with that human.”

“My mother….” Wataru said, thinking of her. “But… she’s not….”

“Our mother was the Fangire Queen of her time, before she became a traitor by loving a human,” Taiga said. “You’re the product of her treachery, and she compounded it by causing you to go after your own kind. But don’t worry, Wataru, I’ll fix that. I want you to be happy, and you can’t be happy doing that, being forced to kill your own people.”

“Taiga….” Wataru tried to figure out if Taiga was lying or not. He wished he could ask his mother, but she was long disappeared. He had a feeling, however, that Taiga wasn’t. At least as far as he knew.

“I’m your older brother,” Taiga said. “Call me that.”

“Older brother,” Wataru corrected himself. “I didn’t know I was part Fangire….”

“That’s what I thought,” Taiga said in satisfaction. “I knew you wouldn’t be doing this if you had a clue and a choice.” Wataru didn’t want to correct him at the moment. “Mio said that you were under a compulsion. I’ll fix things, Wataru. I’ll take care of you like an older brother should.”

“Older brother….” Wataru started, then realized that protesting wouldn’t get him very far at the moment. “I….”

“I’ve ended the hunt for Suzuki Mio,” Taiga said. “She wasn’t committing a crime. In fact, Wataru, you’ll be pleased to know that Mio’s family has accepted the marriage proposal I made on your behalf.”

“Marriage… proposal?” Wataru managed.

“Well, of course,” Taiga said, still smiling at him. “I like her. She’s a nice girl. She’ll make a good sister-in-law for me, and her family will welcome you. You won’t be lonely anymore… and neither will I.”

“But I’m not ready to get married yet,” Wataru objected.

“Yes you are,” Taiga said. “You’re old enough.” He was still smiling, and Wataru didn’t want that smile to go away, no matter how much it scared him.

“This is all so sudden,” Wataru said. He didn’t know what to think, except that somehow the Fangire King was his older brother and didn’t want to kill him.

“I wish I could spend more time with you at the moment,” Taiga… his older brother, he mentally corrected, still smiling at him. “But I can’t. I’ve got so much going on….” He sighed regretfully. “But you are my little brother, so try to resist those urges to kill. And I’ll have my top scientists on the job of freeing you from the urge.”

“My older brother is worried about me,” Wataru noted.

“Well, of course I am,” Taiga said. “You’re my little brother. You’re flesh and blood. And I need to put you back on the right path. I wish it wasn’t right when I was planning to marry my Queen, but these things happen.” He took Wataru’s hand. “I’m going to put you with Mio’s family. They’re good people, remotely related to us. I’m sure they can teach you how Fangire live.”

Wataru was pretty sure that Nago-san’s ideas of proper things to do did not include living with Fangire families and learning how to hunt. “But I don’t need Life Energy.”

“Yes, you do,” Taiga said. “You just don’t realize it yet.” He massaged Wataru’s hand with his. “It’s something that’s fixable, Wataru. Don’t worry about it.” He took out a phone. “I’ll call the Suzukis; have them meet us at your place. We’ll pack you up and you’ll be in their care for the next few weeks.”

“But… I have a business….”

“I know,” Taiga said. “I’ll get someone familiar with violins to finish your work and assist with your customers until you come back. You don’t have to worry about anything anymore, Wataru.”

Wataru sincerely wished that was true.

He finished up his lunch and Taiga drove him back, having called the Suzukis. Wataru couldn’t help but feel like he was a little kid being sent off to camp as Taiga helped him pack a bag of things. When the doorbell rang, he was left alone, sitting on his bed, waiting for his “adoptive family” to come in and pick him up.

Wataru could hear Taiga talking to several other people, telling them about Wataru. Then the four of them came into view, Taiga, Mio, and Mio’s parents, who smiled at him. They looked, disturbingly enough, not old enough to be Mio’s parents, but he guessed that that was normal for Fangire.

“So this is Mio’s fiance,” her father said, studying him. “The King’s little brother. I’m pleased to meet you.” He bowed at Taiga and then to Wataru. Wataru wondered if he’d spend the rest of his life being known as Taiga’s little brother.

“We’re pleased to welcome you into our house,” Mio’s mother said. “My daughter is a good girl; we’ll help you be Fangire.” She was beaming. “You two can share a room.”

“Mother,” Mio said softly, almost too softly for anybody to hear. “We….”

“I’m sure the King won’t mind the two of you getting an early start,” her mother said.

“I don’t,” Taiga said, beaming at Mio’s mother. “I have no objection at all.”

Her mother beamed back at his brother. “We both want them to start a family early,” she said with approval.

“Of course,” his brother said. “I think they should start as soon as possible.”

Wataru was blushing. “Older brother….”

“Order from the King, Wataru,” his older brother said, smiling at him. “The Suzukis will teach you to be Fangire, and then you and Mio can get married.”

Mio was blushing, and Wataru didn’t blame her, suddenly finding out that he was going to have to bed her. “I… I….”

“Go on, Wataru,” his brother said. “You’ll be fine.”

Wataru hoped that Nago-san never found out about this.

* * *

The Suzukis took them to their house, a quiet place in Yokohama. “Let’s show you how to release your fangs,” her mother said after serving him a purely human meal, saying that he needed the strength.

“Okay,” Wataru said doubtfully. “I… I didn’t even know I was part Fangire until today. So. Um.”

He was sure that learning how to feed like a Fangire would not meet with Nago-san’s approval.

“Oh, don’t worry,” Mio’s mother said. “Now, relax. Close your eyes.”

Wataru did so, feeling the woman’s hands on his shoulders.

“I’m going to release a little energy, Wataru-sama,” she said. “I want you to concentrate; I’m sure you can feel it.”

Wataru nodded, feeling the energy. He wondered how he could, but put it down to being part Fangire. “I feel it.”

“I can tell,” Mio’s mother said. “You’re trying to eat it. Like a child.” He could hear the smile in her tone. “You’ve been fed before; you instinctively feed on Life Energy.”

“I… must have been?” he asked, feeling hesitant.

“Now, there’s a better way to do that,” she said. “I want you to concentrate. Within you is a straw that will allow you to sip the energy much better. Feel it within you.”

Wataru did, feeling something spring out, eager for the energy that she offered.

“Very good, Wataru-sama!” Mio’s mother announced. “Now you can have the energy.”

His body didn’t have to be asked twice. It was soon pouncing on the energy she offered, and wanting more.

Mio’s mother laughed. “You’re doing very well, Wataru-sama. The King will be proud.” She patted his shoulder. “Tomorrow, I’ll take you out hunting. Early on, because I know if you’re anything like Mio, you’ll learn to hunt fast, but you’ll be very energetic. I’m sure you and Mio can use the rest of the day together.”

Wataru tried not to shiver at the woman’s words, either the fact that he was going to have to hunt, or the fact that he would be expected to sleep with Mio after that.

“Wataru can have my bed for the night,” Mio said.

“That would probably be a good idea,” her mother said. “But after that, you’re sharing it, as the King commanded.”

Wataru was sure he was blushing. Why did these things happen to him?”

“Yes, mother,” Mio said, and he was sure she was blushing as well.

* * *

Taiga anxiously looked at his phone, intending to call the Suzukis, wanting to know how well Wataru was doing. Despite his apparent calm, Taiga was as worried as any parent fould be; Wataru was off learning how to be Fangire, and while he was sure Wataru was in good hands, he also worried that Wataru would not learn as he was supposed to. But Taiga was sur that Wataru, being half, still needed Life Energy. Taiga would have to find a Fangire doctor for him too. Probably Dr. Takada or Dr. Takamoto. Takada was his doctor; he’d schedule an appointment for Wataru and pass it on to the Suzukis.

Making a decision, he called the doctor’s office first. “Dr. Takada’s office,” a pleasant female voice answered.

“This is Nobori Taiga. I want to schedule an appointment.”

“Nobori-sama!” The receptionist seemed to recognize him instantly. “For yourself?”

“Actually,” he said, “For another. Kurenai Wataru.”

“What is his birthdate?” the receptionist asked, and Taiga was glad he’d had someone research that. He gave it to the receptionist when she requested it.

“Ah,” she said. “He is already a patient of ours, so Dr. Takada is familiar with him.” Which meant that Wataru had a competent doctor. Good.

“Is he seen as one of us, or….?” If Wataru had been seen as a human, there would still be tests that would have to be done to assess his energy levels and such.

“Yes,” the receptionist said. “Do you wish to consult Dr. Takada about his health as well?”

“That would be greatly appreciated,” Taiga said. Dr. Takada would have to tell him about how well Wataru was.

“Kurenai-san had his regular visit last month. Do you still wish him to come in?”

“No, but I’d still like the consultation,” Taiga said.

“I can schedule you one. What times and dates would be most convenient for you?” He didn’t blame her for sounding a slight bit nervous. When one’s King wanted a consultation, one moved appointments if needed be.

Taiga gave the receptionist the information she requested, and after a few minutes, had an appointment with Dr. Takada to talk about Wataru’s health. That being done, he finally called the Suzukis.

Mrs. Suzuki answered the phone. “King,” she said, sounding surprised, and the quickly covered up. “How may I help you?”

“How is Wataru doing? Any progress?” He would check Wataru over later for injuries. when he went to see him. Even if the Suzukis were supposedly reliable, he was still a bit worried for his little brother.

“Poor thing, he was so hungry when I fed him,” she said, like she felt sorry for Wataru.

“He was starving?” Taiga asked. This was not good. He might have to move up the appointment with Dr. Takada.

“No, but he was lower on energy than I thought he should be,” she said. “I realize he’s half human, but still! He fed like he hadn’t fed in a month. And he was never weaned.”

He heard the distress in her voice, and moved to calm her as best he could over the phone. “I’m sure you’ll do a fine job at that,” he soothed her.

“I got him to bring out his fangs,” Mrs. Suzuki said, sounding a bit prouder. “We’re taking him out to hunt, Mio and I, as soon as we can.”

That brought a smile to his face. Wataru had fangs and could feed! He was getting to be Fangire already.

“That’s wonderful news!” he proclaimed.

“Is it all right that we wait until tomorrow to teach him to hunt?” she asked anxiously.

“Yes, that’s fine,” Taiga said. “I’ll be coming over to take him to lunch and to reinforce what you’re teaching him in a few days.”

“Oh, certainly,” she said. “I’m sure he’ll be hunting by then.”

“I’m sure you will, but if it doesn’t happen, I won’t blame you. You’ve got a lot of conditioning to undo.”

“But he has the instinct,” she said. “He was just never weaned. I doubt he even realizes – in fact, he doesn’t- that he was fed and needs Life Energy.”

“I had to learn to hunt by myself,” Taiga told her. “I’m sure he’ll do well under your tutelage.”

“We’ll do our best,” Mrs. Suzuki promised.

“I’m sure you’ll do fine,” Taiga assured her. “I’ll call you – and him – in a day or so.”

“King, before you go, when should we make them sleep together? My daughter and your brother?”

“I’ll leave that to your best judgment.” Mio was their daughter, after all.

“We’ll do our best,” Mrs. Suzuki said. “Thank you, King.”

He ended the conversation and went back to brooding. It seemed that Wataru was doing all right, so far. After all, Wataru could feed and had fangs; it might or might not take him a while to hunt, but he had the ability.

Whatever the Suzukis needed to help train Wataru, he would provide. After all, it was only right.

* * *

Wataru woke up the next morning in Mio’s bed, though Mio was not there, much to his relief. Her parents had made it clear that Wataru was going to have to learn to hunt – though Mrs. Suzuki had done it in soft, sympathetic tones.

“Good morning, Wataru-sama,” Mrs. Suzuki said. “After we have breakfast, of course we can go out.”

“Okay,” he said. He wondered if he could actually manage to kill a human; he doubted it.

Mrs. Suzuki smiled at him, setting out the food. “We have food to help boost our energy levels; most Fangire prefer it this way.”

Wataru nodded. Mio joined them, almost shyly, and he smiled at her.

“Mio learned to hunt very fast, and she’s very shy,” Mrs. Suzuki continued. “I’m sure you’ll have no problem, Wataru-sama. But… if you do, tomorrow is always another day. I’ve found that being active and not eating human food does wonders for one’s appetite.”

Suddenly, he hoped that he would succeed the first time; being starved was not his idea of fun. “I’ll do my best,” he said, instinctively bowing.

“Isn’t he so cute, Mio?” Mio’s mother asked.

Mio blushed. “Yes,” she said quietly.

After breakfast, Mrs. Suzuki took Mio and Wataru for a walk in the park.

“Hm. Not that one, not that one… not that one.” Mrs. Suzuki evaluated each one in stride. “Too old. Too young. Wataru, old people won’t give you the energy you need; children are also limited energy.”

Wataru watched Mrs. Suzuki do her evaluations and shivered. He could never see humans that way, no matter how much Taiga – his older brother – saw things.

“There’s someone that would be good for someone your age,” Mrs. Suzuki said suddenly, motioning at a younger man Wataru’s age. “You’d do well with him.”

“Um,” Wataru said uncertainly. Mrs. Suzuki smiled at him.

“Don’t worry, Wataru, the parents are always there to help on the first hunts.” She pushed him gently in the direction of the young man. “I’m going around to catch him, you keep an eye on him, okay?”

Wataru nodded numbly. “Right.” Mrs Suzuki seemed to disappear into the foliage, and he followed the young man. He was moving away from the group, and Wataru wished he could warn the young man of the danger that lay before him.

Suddenly, Mrs. Suzuki had the young man, who was struggling. “Okay, Wataru-sama. Remember what I taught you yesterday?”

Wataru took a deep breath and mentally apologized to the young man. He willed his Fangs to come out, and for some reason they did form, much to his surprise.

“Now, you feel his energy? Feed on it like you did on mine, yesterday.”

Wataru silently apologized to the young man again, but he didn’t want to starve, and at the moment, he didn’t want to displease his hosts.

Something in him drove the Fangs into the young man, and he felt the energy enter him. Pour into him, to be exact. In fact, the fangs were in the young man and he somehow couldn’t get them to leave before the young man was turning glassy, and he felt like he couldn’t contain the power that had poured into him.

He fainted.

* * *

“Wataru-sama?” Mrs. Suzuki’s panicked voice was what drove him to consciousness. “Wataru-sama, are you all right?”

“Too much….” he moaned, trying to get across how he felt.

“Oh, dear,” Mrs. Suzuki said. “Mio, we’re going to have to get him somewhere isolated until he can absorb things. Help me get his shoulders, we’ll take him into the woods.”

He couldn’t see Mio, but there were two pairs of reassuring hands at his shoulders. “Don’t worry, Wataru-sama, we’ll find a place for you to rest for a bit, and then we’ll take you home.”

Somehow, they did manage to stumble into the woods, and then Mrs. Suzuki called Mr. Suzuki, and they got out of the park. Precisely how, Wataru didn’t remember; he remembered being hauled into the car and then being put to bed.

* * *

Wataru woke up again to find a doctor hovering over him. The doctor wasn’t his own, but reminded him of Dr. Takada. He recognized the thermometer that he thought was always sort of odd as the doctor stuck it in one ear.

“Above-average energy levels; he’s fed too much,” the doctor said to a hovering Mrs. Suzuki. “His body’s trying to absorb it but not doing too well. You might need to take some of the excess energy.”

“I’m so sorry, Wataru-sama,” Mrs. Suzuki said. “If I’d known, I would have started you off on someone with less energy.” She looked stricken, and Wataru would have comforted her if he had felt like it.

“Started him off?” the doctor echoed. “He’s a young man; he should be weaned by now.”

“He wasn’t,” Mrs. Suzuki said mournfully. “I was just teaching him to hunt when he fainted. I… I didn’t think… I thought… I should have started him on something lighter!”

“This is very strange,” the doctor said, contemplating Wataru. “I suggest leaving him on bed rest for a day or two until he feels better, then make sure he has plenty of exercise. No feeding him or letting him hunt until then.”

Mrs. Suzuki nodded fearfully. “And lighter meals.”

“Until we can find out why he seems to have such a small capacity,” the doctor said. “Who’s his regular doctor?”

“I’m not sure,” Mrs. Suzuki admitted. “The King would know for sure. The King was the one who found him, all deprived like this….”

“Please, then, talk to the King, and tell him of this young man’s difficulties,” the Suzukis’ doctor said. “And in the meantime, follow the instructions given to you, and he’ll be fine.”

“Thank you, Doctor Watanabe,” Mrs. Suzuki said, bowing.

Dr. Watanabe bowed back, and then the two of them departed, leaving Wataru alone in the bed with his thoughts.

It was a few minutes later when Mrs. Suzuki came back with her cellphone. “I’ll call the King right now,” she said, drawing up a chair. “We have to let him know that you aren’t feeling well.”

Wataru quietly hoped that he could make Taiga realize that he couldn’t live on Life Energy, and this would help. “I… I think that would be a good idea.”

Mrs. Suzuki punched a number on her cellphone, and it only took a matter of seconds before she was leaving a message on Taiga’s cellphone. He himself hoped that he’d get out of trying to hunt soon. Once Taiga realized that feeding made him sick, he was sure that his older brother would start listening to him about those kinds of things.

“Wataru-sama, I’m sorry again for putting you in this state,” Mrs. Suzuki apologized once more. “I’m sure that you’ll get well soon, but I’m sorry to have caused such problems in the first place.”

“My older brother wanted you to teach me to hunt,” Wataru said. “It’s not his fault or yours.” He spoke gently, not quite sure why he was comforting the Fangire, but he was.

“We’ll just have to keep you in bed until you absorb the energy,” Mrs. Suzuki decided. “Then you can get enough exercise to really become normal so that you can have lunch with the King.”

Wataru just hoped that he’d not be expected to feed on Life Energy ever again. He wanted things to slow down, so that he could figure out if he really wanted to marry Mio and if he could tolerate being Fangire, and if he could get himself out of the bind that he seemed to be in, ever since his brother had decided to start running his life.

A few minutes later, Mrs. Suzuki’s cellphone rang, and it proved to be his older brother. “Yes, King… well… he’s sick.” She held the cellphone away from her ear. “It’s… he had too much energy and he’s having trouble absorbing it. He’s resting right now.” She gradually replaced the cellphone and added, “The doctor thinks he’ll be okay, but I thought it best to be in contact with you. The doctor also advised the same.” More conversation on his older brother’s end, and Mrs. Suzuki bowed her head. “We’ll be expecting you, then.”

She offered the cellphone to Wataru. “He wants to speak to you,” she said simply.

“Wataru, are you okay?” Taiga’s tone was frantic. It was like he was scared that something would happen to his little brother. Which nothing would, of course, but he did sound very worried. Despite his desire to have Taiga out of his life, Wataru couldn’t help but feel a pang of guilt over Taiga’s worry.

“Sick,” Wataru managed.

“I’ll be over as soon as possible, Wataru, I promise,” Taiga said. “I’m going to take you to your own doctor and we’re going to have you looked at. Don’t worry, Wataru, you’re in good hands.”

“It’s not the Suzukis’ fault,” Wataru managed. “I can’t….” He wasn’t sure why he was defending them, but they needed defending, in a way. He had been the one to feed off of the man. He was responsible for getting himself sick, even if it had been Taiga who had pushed him to learn to feed and tasked the Suzukis with it.

“Wataru,” Taiga said, “Just rest or whatever the doctor said, I’ll be right over. As soon as I can get there.”

Wataru lay back. “Okay,” he said, handing the phone back to Mrs. Suzuki, who assured Taiga again that Wataru was okay and that she’d keep an eye on him until Taiga could get there.

And since Wataru felt like hell, he didn’t argue.

* * *

Wataru was curled up in bed when Taiga came in. Mrs. Suzuki was sitting by him, looking distinctly worried, and Taiga hoped his little brother would be all right. He took a deep breath, realizing that it wasn’t the Suzukis’ fault that Wataru had had too much energy; how could they have known?

Dr. Tanaka hadn’t told him about Wataru’s low energy needs, Taiga decided, so it was his fault. Wataru would just have to go to the doctor and Taiga would find out how to get him fixed and what level of Life Energy he needed and then Wataru would be fine. It wouldn’t do to have the Suzukis worried about their son-in-law, especially since Wataru had done so well in instinctively finding a girl of the right species, even when he hadn’t known what he was.

Now if Taiga could find out how much he needed to feed and fix his compulsion, Wataru could get married and have a happy life. With a normal Fangire lifespan, if that needed to be fixed too.

“How is he?” Taiga asked.

“Still feeling awful,” Mrs. Suzuki replied. She glanced at Wataru’s curled-up form.

“I’m taking him to his doctor,” Taiga told her. At least Wataru chose a moment to be sick when Dr. Tanaka’s receptionist hadn’t had that many appointments. And getting sick wasn’t Wataru’s fault at all – he’d been faithfully following Taiga’s orders to learn how to be more Fangire.

Mrs. Suzuki nodded. “Can I help, King?”

He’d brought the car because if Wataru was feeling that sick, he wasn’t going to want to ride on the back of Taiga’s motorcycle. “You can help me take him to the car,” he said.

“I can get there by myself,” Wataru said, though his words were muffled.

“No, you can’t,” Taiga told him, and motioned to Mrs. Suzuki to help him get Wataru up.

Between the two of them, they got Wataru into Taiga’s car, and he drove Wataru to Dr. Takada’s. Almost as soon as they were in the door, Dr. Takada’s receptionist was calling Dr. Takada in.

Taiga followed him to the exam room, explaining what was going on. Dr. Takada nodded, doing some tests on Wataru. “He’s definitely overfed,” he said. “He really doesn’t need very much… about a human his age a year.”

“But I don’t need to feed,” Wataru groaned.

“That’s because I feed you every year,” Dr. Takada said, “Which means that you were fed last month.”

“And then again when Mrs. Suzuki fed you,” Taiga realized. “Is there any way we can fix his energy intake?”

“You’d need to fix his aging first,” Dr. Takada told him. “He ages slightly slower than a human, but alarmingly fast for a Fangire….”

“I’ll fix it,” Taiga promised, looking at Wataru, who was doubled over. “In the meantime, is there anything we can do?”

“I can show you how to take the excess energy,” Dr. Takada said. “And if you really do feel the need to show him how to hunt… wait another two months and start him on a toddler, okay?”

“You knew?” Wataru asked, still doubled over. There was a tone of betrayal in his voice that Taiga didn’t entirely blame him for.

“Your mother could be pretty terrifying, Wataru-kun,” Dr. Takada said. “You don’t cross a Queen, even a former one, if you value your life. Even if you strongly disagree with her about not telling her child he’s half Fangire. The best I could was drop hints and make sure you were healthy. Which included feeding you.”

Taiga, while listening to Dr. Takada, was rapidly making plans. Wataru wouldn’t be able to function as a normal Fangire for a while, not unless he fixed his aging. The best the Suzukis could do was surround him with a normal Fangire family. “What could fix his aging?” he wondered out loud.

“Bishop has been able to do it….” Dr. Takada mused. “Scientifically, it’s not something most of us have tried to fix.”

“Then I’ll take him to Bishop,” Taiga said. “In the meantime, show me how to fix this.”

Dr. Takada nodded, and sat down beside Wataru. “Wataru,” he said, “I’m going to show you how to release your excess energy, so you feel better.”

Wataru gave him a slow, painful nod.

“Now, I want you to imagine a cloud of energy. And a fan. Turn the fan on and wave the energy away….”

Taiga could feel the energy being released and stopped himself from feeding on it. He let Dr. Takada do so, figuring it was a just reward for fixing Wataru.

“There. Feel better?” Dr. Takada asked Wataru.

“Yes,” Wataru said, looking at their doctor. “I never want to go through that again.”

“Well, I’m sure our King won’t let you go through that again,” Dr. Takada said, though Wataru looked like he doubted that. Taiga decided that talking to Wataru about the issue might be a good idea; reassure him that he’d never have to worry about being overfed again.

“Yes, and I’ll take you back to the Suzukis in the meantime,” Taiga said. “You still have to learn to be Fangire.” The Suzukis would still be able to teach Wataru, even if for the moment, things were limited. And in the meantime, he could still discuss marriage with the Suzukis.

Then he’d discuss things with Bishop. If he could fix Wataru’s lifespan, then all would be well.

“I think that if you talked to Bishop about awakening his blood… it’s something that… well… I didn’t want to irritate any Checkmate Four members, current or otherwise….”

“I understand.” He really didn’t, but there were more important things to do at the moment. Getting Wataru back to the Suzukis was on the top of his list. “Wataru, let’s go. I’m sure Dr. Takadas office knows where to send the bill….”

Within a few moments, he had the satisfaction of Wataru following him out under his own power.

* * *

Wataru was almost grateful to see the Suzukis’ house again, though he rather wished that he was in his own home. “It’s wonderful to see Wataru-sama well again!” Mrs. Suzuki said, hovering over him. He had no doubt that she still felt guilty about making him sick.

“Um… I only need to be fed once a year,” he said, “And Dr. Takada did that….”

“At least until we get you fixed,” Taiga said. “We’ll fix your aging and your feeding… and I haven’t forgotten your compulsion, too.”

Wataru hoped that Taiga never found out about Bloody Rose, or why exactly he was called to fight against the Fangire. But there was nothing to be done about it for the moment.

“I’ll be talking to Bishop about this later,” Taiga was telling Mrs. Suzuki. “He’ll be able to fix Wataru. In the meantime, I still want him to be here, around your family.”

“And with our daughter?” Mrs. Suzuki asked. “Um… do you still want them to….”

“Get married? Yes.” Taiga was grinning. “I want to fix him all up before they do, but there’s no harm in them still getting an early start.”

Wataru paled.

“Are you all right, Wataru?” Mrs. Suzuki asked. Taiga started frowning, too.

“Um… I don’t think I’m ready to… um, have sex with Mio?”

“He’s so cute!” Mrs. Suzuki squealed.

“Don’t worry, Wataru, I’m sure the Suzukis can help there, too.”

Mrs. Suzuki started tapping her chin. “I’m sure we have some porn… should we do humaniform, mixed, changed?”

“Mixed,” Taiga said firmly. “I don’t know if Wataru can change form yet and it’s best not to have him get any ideas.”

“That’s a little harder… but I’m sure we can find something!” Mrs. Suzuki said cheerfully. “Don’t worry, Wataru-sama. We’ll figure out something.”

“I’m… I think I’m going to lie down,” Wataru said, not sure if he wanted to hear anything more of that.

“I’ll make sure Mio keeps you company,” Mrs. Suzuki said as he got up and made a quick exit.

* * *

“He’s so shy,” Mrs. Suzuki said, looking at Wataru’s retreating back with some amusement. “But I’m sure that if we don’t have it, it shouldn’t be that difficult to find.”

“Be sure to tell Mio what form she needs to be in, too,” Taiga said. “I’d be more comfortable with humaniform if he didn’t need to adjust….”

“I’ll lock their room until they do it,” Mrs. Suzuki said, tapping her chin again. “Don’t worry, King. Everything will go well.”

“I know,” he said, and looked in Wataru’s direction. Yes, everything would go well.

-end


End file.
